


Maps

by maxinecaulfied



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxinecaulfied/pseuds/maxinecaulfied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Chloe seriously, where are we going?"</p><p>"Come on Max, trust me for once. I promise I'm not going to do anything scandalous." </p><p>"Coming from you, that's almost dubious."</p><p>--<br/>late bday fic for Max!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maps

**Author's Note:**

> im tired but i wanted to finish this it has lots of errors bc im not proofreading rn enjoy

"Chloe seriously, where are we going?"

"Come on Max, trust me for once. I promise I'm not going to do anything scandalous."

"Coming from you, that's almost dubious."

"Oh, fair Max, you wound me." Max could almost feel the rebel's dramatic clutch of the heart. _Nerd._

Relenting, Max ushered a sigh of defeat, giving Chloe full control over her currently blind maneuvers. She fiddled with the black blindfold currently obstructing her view, which earned her nothing but a brief smack on the wrist and a petulant reprimand from the blue instigator. ( _It's only five more minutes._ Max swore that was the fifth time she heard that phrase.)

The predicament as a whole was a rather perplexing series of events for her; one moment she was muttering about the ridiculous amounts of homework she had accumulated throughout the course of the day, and the next she was literally being swept off her feet by her masked marauder of a girlfriend and forced on a wild goose chase to god knows where.

Max had attempted to coax some kind of information from the perpetrator as to their current whereabouts, but Chloe was resilient; Max could tell from the cocky grin that stretched across her face (and yes, she could definitely tell when her Super Best Friend was smiling like a wolf from beneath the cloth of darkness) that she had locked up the safe and threw away the key, leaving the time-traveller completely in the dark (both literally and figuratively.)

The brunette was about to take another jab at her partner when the smell of decaying debris and dated beer overwhelmed her sense of smell, causing Max to stumble and cough into her free hand. "Chloe, are we back at the junkyard?" She inquired softly, hand still pressed up against her dry lips.

"You betcha' Mad Max!" Excitement permeated Chloe's entire demeanor, she could feel it as her grip tightened ever so slightly on Max's wrist.

To say the least, warmth filled the brunette's entity and she may have just gotten a little bit more compliant with Chloe's possibly evil plans.

"What, did you gather some sort of garbage army to help you make Arcadia bow?" _Hah, garbage army; I'm going to have to save that one for the books!_

More amused at her own satire than Chloe's indignant quip at her joke and the existence of a step into the junkyard shed, Max stiffened as she suddenly lost her state of balance, only relaxing when she felt the calloused yet gentle hands of her punk griping the frame of her trunk.

"Aw how cute, falling all over me already, huh?" Max crossed her arms in retaliation to the shit-eating grin that was probably embellishing her face. "You're adorable when you try to mask the embarrassing shit you pull every day."

In that moment, as the blood soared to her face and the rate of her heartbeat increased by tenfold, Max swore she hated the being that was Chloe Price.

"You make me walk like ten miles blind folded, might I add, just you could make fun of me? How rude." Ignoring Chloe's attempt of a rebuttal, Max's hands returned to the base of the handkerchief, twiddling with the loose knot stationed in the back of her head. "When can I take this off anyway?"

Silence gripped the cordial atmosphere of the shack, sending a chill of anxiety down Max's spine. _Shit, had I said something wrong?_

As worry began to cultivate, it all but dissipated as she heard gentle footsteps back up and Max swore her heart skipped a beat when she heard an angelic chuckle escape the confinements of Chloe's lips.

"Yeah, go ahead Max. I hope you like it."

Removing her vision restraints, Max focused on the image that was bestowed upon her.

She quickly learned that "liking it" was a complete and utter understatement.

Pictures were spread all over the once barren wall in a manner that was eloquent: it told a story, an anecdote, a memoir of their relationship, told in manner that was like a treasure map. Max graced her hand over the first picture that was stationed under the label "Start", where she was met with the infamous pirate picture of their tween years. Skimming the contents of the map, she reached the end, where a blurry selfie of their first kiss was taped onto a large 'X', the caption reading "Treasure: Found."

Max could no longer keep the benign tears from spilling down her cheeks.

"Chloe I...Chloe I-I don't know what to say, oh my god." She choked out, tears continuing to stain her freckled cheeks, coating the concrete floor below them. Two familiar hands gripped Max's shoulders, coaxing the younger teen out of her euphoric haze.

"Look, Max," She sensed the hesitance that laced the tone of Chloe's voice, something only present when she's about to express something overly sentimental. "I know I'm...not exactly the easiest person to be around. I mean, god, what isn't wrong with me?" She chuckled dryly, her voice quaking as she tries to locate the right words to continue."But the fact that you just...stick with me, no matter the circumstance, means a whole shit-ton to me, seriously. Without you Max I just.."

Max quickly slammed their lips together, accentuating the emotional atmosphere to the point where they both broke apart with light tears clinging to their eyes, all burdens and troubles set aside to immerse themselves in the mutual tranquillity of eachothers presence.

They sat there for awhile, reminiscing of map and tracing their journey from best friends to lovers from start to finish.

Max reached for her camera as Chloe wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, grasping at the plush of her hips with a fond smile. The photo prodigy held up the camera high enough for the both of them to fit, and Chloe dove into the crook of her neck as Max snapped the picture.

They slowly placed it over a poorly drawn treasure chest on the wall ( _"I'd like to see you do better" Chloe had growled, much to Max's amusement,_ ) right next to the original treasure.

Chloe opened up an old sharpie and quickly wrote in the caption:

_"Happy birthday Max."_

**Author's Note:**

> honestly im tired and this sucks goodnight


End file.
